joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/10th Dimension Boys respect thread
Here is a respect blog for every notable character from the 10th-dimension boys series. I will be using feats from the webtoons.com page and theofficial facebook page. Songjo feats Abilities, Techniques, and Equipment: Can summon "The Giant of Destruction", although we never got to see what it can do. Flight (The last few panels of this comic) His signature technique, along with Ganhan's, is his bowel movements (most notably farting). The farts are so deadly that they have been shown to kill instantly. It can be used in a variety in different ways, such as: *Creating a barrier around him by shitting his pants and making it explode. *Can solidify his feces and use it as a sword that sticks out of his butt. *It is also shown that one must eat less vegetables to solidify their shit-sabers. *Flight. *Piss-kinesis. Can set people on fire from will alone. Was able to create the illusion of a fart with his hands, which tricked Ganhan into thinking it smelled like a fart. Displayed cloning capabilities, telekinetic powers, and teleportation, all in one comic. Can create a "River" with his leg hairs. Is typically shown to wield baseball bats and spiked clubs. Power: Sends some dudes flying through a wall when angry. Implied to have fought off an entire group of thugs by himself , although we never got to see him fight them. Throws a bowl of noodles a ridiculous (although unspecified) distance across a city. Cut's a girls forehead off. By farting, him and one of his friends (I don't know his name, but he's a recurring character) are capable of making a jet fly, although they did eventually run out of gas and crash eventually. Putting this into a kinetic energy calc using the Boeing 747's speed and weight will get you Large Building Level. However, you will have to divide this by two, as it is a combined feat. Can create tornadoes that can tear trees out of the ground by spinning in an attempt to act as an umbrella for Ganhan. (This feat can also be attributed to speed, as he spins fast enough to act as an umbrella, and then cause a tornado.) Durability: Takes hits from a giant (although the Giant did supposedly kill him and Ganhan afterwards via farting) (In the comic above, Songjo was also carrying a giant key with ease.) Although it's implied that the explosions killed him, he is often seen at the epicenter of massive explosions just before they go off, as shown here, here, and here. As well as a city-conuming tsunami. Note that there are many other explosion-related durability feats, I'm just too lazy to find all of them. Speed: Stops bullets with telekinesis and reacts to a rocket launcher, both in the same comic. Spins fast enough to drill a massive hole in the ground that was about his length from shoulder to shoulder. His arm created afterimages during a fight with Ganhan. In the comic above, he also tags Ganhan with his flipping attack. Ganhan was shown to be able to dash from last place tofirst place in a race in what seemed like an instant. Coordination: Can catch a frisbee between his buttcheeks in midair. grab a snake barehanded without protection. Can grab a snake barehanded without protection. Ganhan feats Abilities, Techniques, and Equipment: One of his signature techniques is farting, which involves using his farts as an attack, usually at point blank range. The attack has shown to be very lethal, and is shown to kill numerous times. He has used this technique for many things: *He used it to fill up a balloon for a kid, but he accidentally let go, making it fly around and kill everybody in the area (including himself) with smelly fart gas. *Can be used for flight. *Creating flames. *Swordfighting and shit-kinesis. *Killing all of the kids at a concert. Note that this was when Ganhan was just a kid. Another technique used by him and Songjo (but not quite as often as the fart technique) is the shit technique. Although this technique was unexplored, it is shown that it can be used to soften landings and bounce around . He also has a technique that "farts a fart that farts a fart that farts a fart". But when he uses it, he dissipates. Possesses teleportation, but he runs the risk of accidentally teleporting his head somewhere else when using it. He was given super strength and the ability to only attack people who look hideous. He has no control over this power, and will automatically attack people who he perceives to be "hideous", while he is completely unable to even attempt to attack someone who he doesn't think looks "hideous". He can also draw power from all of the earthlings at once. Power: Knocks a man out on a subway with a single punch. Sends a guy flying with a single punch. Out-farted Songjo. Sent Songjo flying through a wall. Kicks Songjo down. With the temporary superpowers mentioned above in his abilities, he accidentally killed a powered up Songjo. Destroys his own house with a few punches, although it was stated that the house was just poor quality. Durability: Although it was implied that the explosions killed him and the details as to what happened after them are ambiguous, he has been seen on multiple occasions to be at the epicenter of massive explosions before they go off. He also shares Songjo's potential feat involving the tsunami mentioned earlier. Tanks the impact of a jet mid air, the same jet that Songjo and another guy were flying via farting. Speed: When running a race, he sprints from last place to first place in what seemed like a matter of seconds. He can keep up with Songjo in close quarters combat. He should be on par with, if not superior to Songjo in combat speed, as he was able to dodge all of his attacks and counter with a punch to the face , despite Songjo's clear range advantage with his knife. However, he should be much slower in regular movements/travel speed, as he was unable to outrun Songjo's flipping attack in that same fight. Category:Blog posts